


Your heart Will go on:/

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: EN Xavius, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	Your heart Will go on:/

Xavius x Reader le m onSIN DO NOT READ

You looked into Xavius’s amber hued orbs and felt shook as hell. He caressed your baby soft cheek with his long dirty fingernail, and you groan screamed sensually. This large man. This utter fucking Guy. He stole your heart the bastard. He grinned sexily, his yellow brown fangs glistening with moistness. Your asshole quivered in fear and also a side of lust. 

“Hey,” moaned Xavius, his rolls of fat nightmare blubber looking good enough to eat, “you’re ass is gonna get this dick.” 

He whipped out his long monster horsecock, long foreskin and all. Your mouth watered at the sight of it, fingers twitching and suddenly feeling anxious because your virgin ass was about to be full of his love yoghurt. Strawberry flavor. mmmmmm….

“But first.” Xavius wailed, wheezing as he turned his lucious body over and got on his hands and knees, exposing his open ass. Oh god. It’s everything you could’ve asked for. You lick ur lips in anticipation, leaning in close to get a whiff of that flaming hot bussy. 

You licke his butt and Xavius clenches in ecstasy and agony, just how he likes it. You jiggled his warm cheeks and he roared, because he was ticklish. 

Xavius said “<3” and spanked you, and you wheezed. 

His eyebrows clenched harder than his quaking ass, and it turn you on so hard. You couldn’t take it any more and got down on your hands and knees too, screaming, “LORD XAVIUS I BEG YOU TO RAW ME” and he said

“Yeah”

He thrust in immediately, his rolls of fat rippling in the wind and clapping so loud like thunder. What the fuck. 

He sensually rubbed his long long eyebrows, twiddling the coarse disgusting hair between his thick fingers and wailing. You screamed as loud as he was in competition, but he started roaring even louder, and you tried to match his volume. 

His long tiddies caressed the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine into your asshole. You arched your back so hard it made a snap noise and you were worried you might die but it could be worth it maybe. Xavius said “Here allow me,” and karate chopped your back. You screamed. He whale moaned in retaliation. He bent down close to your ear and just breathed on you, your nostrils flaring wide as you took in the scent of his rotting mustard breath. 

He suddenly reared back like a donkey and shot his love juices in your gaping ass, screaming so loud everyone across the galaxy heard it. Sexy. 

You died, because he killed you with his poisonous semen, but it will be okay because. 

Your

 

Hearts  
Will  
Go on


End file.
